


What are the Chances?

by chenpai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenpai/pseuds/chenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun prank calls people for fun. That is until the number he calls coincidentally picks up while moaning and grunting.</p><p>Calling his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are the Chances?

Baekhyun sits in one of the chairs in 7-11. He's waiting for his friend who lived two blocks away from said place when he came to the idea. It's been a while since he's done it and though he thinks he shouldn't do it anymore, he still does it anyways.

 

Taking out his phone, Baekhyun swipes a finger to the lock and pins down his code. He directly goes to the dial pad, clicking on any number combinations as if it were a guessing game. The brunet giggles as he comes up with a set of appropriate-looking number and clicks the call button. The first call is of an old man and Baekhyun doesn't let that last long because he grows worried that maybe the old person is waiting for an important call whilst the second and others that followed were all literally a failure or just something that had him hanging up. He thinks about stopping but he tells himself that one more wouldn't hurt.

So with a playful smile upon himself, he sits himself properly- clicking on a new combination. The dial tone doesn't take long because there was a click-- someone breathing heavily at the other line.

Baekhyun makes a face, landing his chin onto his palm. He props himself quietly as he listens in on the other person on the line.

 

And again, heavy breathing-- grunting...

Baekhyun pales as thoughts play in his head- but then again, he doesn't hear anyone else. Just plain breathing. Who'd be twisted to be masturbating and answering the phone at the same time anyways?

"Fuck..." the person hissed.

The brunet's heart stopped. Realizing that he was dead on in the thought.

 

He hears the slick movement of a hand, making him blush. And Baekhyun knew then and there that he should hang up, but he couldn't. It was weird, but he couldn't bring himself to.

Not especially when the next thing he hears is "Fuck-- Baek..."

His name.

 

Everything around him stops and he tries to listen infor more. The more the seconds pass, the more he realizes that the voice- however insane he might sound... Is familiar.

The breathing over the phone grows heavier and Baekhyun finds his head onto the table this time, his other hand at his gaping mouth.

He hears the clattering which he takes is the phone and Baekhyun takes it as a hint. Hangung up, he comes to realie how things around him were just as they were but the fact that it became so hot all of a sudden makes him want to sprint back home. He really needs his friend to arrive now because if not, he's going to devoir that pint of ice cream that they were planning to eat.

Fifteen minutes later, his idiot of a friend arrives with the dinging of the door. Baekhyun whips his head back, eyes scanning the lanky male.

"Where the hell were you?!" Baekhyun groans.

"I-" the boy starts, breathing heavily, "had to..." and Chanyeol looks like he's ready to die, "Do the laundry." Chanyeol plops beside him and Baekhyun's mind is a clockwork.

Chanyeol's breathing heavily beside him, sweat-filled...

 

Baekhyun doesn't know what goes through his head because he automatically works on his phone. Dialing the same number over again. And true to his suspicions, Chanyeol's phone rages with its usual ringtone. Baekhyun's heart races this time, as the tall male fishes his phone out.

"Oh by the way, B." the taller casually brings his phone up, "I changed my number and got a new phone. Old one got soaked the other day..."

Baekhyun cancels the calle before Chanyeol turns the phone over, "Oh? Did you acidentaly click the-" Chanyeol makes a face.

The lanky male seems to be going through his call logs as he pipes out, "Funny. My phone says you called 29 minutes a..." He fades out.

The smaller watches the way his best friend loses color on his face, eyes growing marbles as it all sinks into him. Baekhyun doesn't know what he looked like then, but he guesses that he's just the way Chanyeol looks like then and there.

Chanyeol seems like he's about to stop breathing soon.

 

"Chanyeol," he tries, pulling himself together, "Are you still with me?"

Shaking his head, Baekhyun heads to one of the freezers and takes out a pint of cookies and cream. All the while Chanyeol remains still. He checks the ice cream out and lands it on the table, startling the taller.

"Let's go."

"Baek--"

"Let's go."

And Chanyeol looks like he's going to cry for shame. Baekhyun thinks that it should be the other way around though.

"Oh stop it! I should be the one freaking out right now!" He scolds. "You're carrying this and we're going to my place. You're gonna tell me everything! Today!" He exclaims.

Chanyeol whimpers in fear but follows him as he walks towards the exit anyway.

 

Baekhyun leads the way thinking after today, Chanyeol shall not find joy in masturbating by himself anymore.


End file.
